


Nadir - Gravy Wrestling

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1153]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: NCIS has an annual gravy wrestling competition. This year is special because Jimmy has managed to piss off Gibbs and Gibbs is going to take it out on him in the gravy battlefield.





	1. The Gravy Wrestling Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/27/2002 for the word [nadir](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/27/nadir).
> 
> nadir  
> [Astronomy]. The point of the celestial sphere directly opposite the zenith and directly below the observer.  
> The lowest point; the time of greatest depression or adversity.
> 
> This is for prompt #2 of the July 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/144822.html).

“I’m your announcer, Tony DiNozzo, and everyone knows it’s not an evening without some beef seasoning. This year we’ve got some amazing contestants lined up for the Thanksgiving gravy ninja battle.” Tony couldn’t wait to see how this year turned out. 

He frankly, couldn’t believe that gravy wrestling had turned into a yearly competition. He’d participated the first few years, but this year he’d been forced to sit out due to his injured arm. He’d talked Abby into hooking him up with a microphone, so that he could play announcer.

Tony didn’t remember who had first come up with the idea of a Thanksgiving training exercise involving gravy wrestling, but it was practically tradition now. Even Vance had shown up to watch or maybe participate, Tony wouldn’t know until after the first round was over. He only received the pairing for the next round, after all. 

He did know that Gibbs had rigged the matches to make sure that he and Jimmy were paired together this year. Jimmy had really put his foot in it earlier this year when he accidentally challenged Gibbs. Jimmy hadn’t, yet, learned that Gibbs always heard the things you didn’t want him to.

Tony knew Jimmy had thought he was alone when he’d remarked, “Camera adds ten pounds to his temper,” about Gibbs.

If he’d been smart, he’d have backpedalled when Gibbs appeared behind him and asked, “Wanna make it twenty?”

However, Jimmy hadn’t always been the brightest crayon in the box. Tony still wasn’t entirely sure what exactly he said, but whatever it was had made Gibbs swear to prove just how many pounds the camera added to his temper at the yearly Thanksgiving gravy battle which was always filmed for posterity or laughs. So this year everyone was placing bets as to what would happen in the battle between Gibbs and Jimmy.

Most people were putting their money on Gibbs. Tony knew Ducky had bet on Jimmy, however, which made Tony wonder if Ducky knew something that no one else did or if Ducky was just being supportive. Tony couldn’t wait for that battle, but first he had to announce the initial battle.

“For our first battle, we have our resident gravy geek, McGraveek vs Abby “the gravy” Sciuto.”

McGee and Abby took up sides around the gravy pool. Abby had gone all out with Thanksgiving war paint. McGee was dressed up as the Elflord he played in WoW. 

Tony didn’t know who the judges were this year. He suspected that Abby had won the costume points for this battle, but they wouldn’t find out until after the 2 minutes of wrestling were up. Supposedly, this was training for dealing with slippery suspects, but Tony was pretty sure that had just been the sales pitch sold to upper level management and that it had actually been originally pitched as an excuse to watch coworkers get covered in gravy. 

Abby and McGee both took the starting positions in the gravy facing each other. A whistle was blown and Abby dived for McGee knocking him down. What followed after was a lot of rolling around and some insanely suggestive positions that had the audience in tears of laughter.

When the two minute timer went off, Abby and McGee both stood up and bowed and exited the gravy battleground to head for the showers. Tony announced battle after battle until finally the battle they’d all been awaiting rolled around, Gibbs vs Jimmy. Tony couldn’t help a snort at Jimmy’s outfit. 

“The greatest ninja battle is about to begin! In one corner we have the biggest baddest boss of them all, the Gibbsmeister! In the other corner, the daring, foolish, soon to be dead Jimgry! Soon they will meet in the middle of the gravy battlefield. Can Jimgry come out on top or will the Gibbsmeister own him on the field?”

Apparently, Jimmy had really pissed Gibbs off. This wasn’t the first year Gibbs had participated, but it was the first year that Tony had seen Gibbs go all out. Gone was the sears wardrobe he usually wore to work and in its place was a raging bull. 

Tony knew Abby had to have had a hand in Gibbs costume. There was no way Gibbs would have actually put bull horns on his head on his own. The rest of Gibbs’ body was covered in a red veined superhero costume that was clearly an Abby special.

Jimmy on the other hand was looking the part of a bookish nerd as he stepped up to the gravy pool and posed for the crowd. A smattering of applause sounded for Jimmy, but the crowd absolutely roared as Gibbs stepped up to the gravy pool and glared at Jimmy. This truly would be a gravy showdown for the ages.

The bell sounded and they started circling each other. Before too long Jimmy charged at Gibbs, but Gibbs turned the tables on him getting him in a headlock. They separated after the time needed for Gibbs to get the point.

Jimmy didn’t let up, though. He darted in again. This time Gibbs took Jimmy down into the gravy to the cheers of the entire crowd. 

Receiving points for the pin, Gibbs raised into a crouch. Jimmy retaliated by twisting his legs around and knocking Gibbs legs out from under him. If Jimmy thought that would give him an advantage, he was mistaken as Gibbs easily pinned Jimmy again despite Jimmy starting out on top of Gibbs.

Of course, just when it seemed obvious that Gibbs would take this match without Jimmy scoring any points except possibly costume points, Jimmy ripped off his glasses and checkered shirt and plaid slacks to reveal a sumo wrestler outfit. Tony blinked as Jimmy’s entire stance changed. 

The crowd oohed as Jimmy managed to get Gibbs in a headlock. Gibbs broke it easily, but it was clear that the entire game had changed. After that, Jimmy managed to score a couple of wrestling points and a few comedy points as well. There were only 20 seconds left in the battle and it was all tied up points wise by Tony’s count. 

This last 20 seconds would truly determine the winner and just how many pounds the camera added to Gibbs’ temper. Tony could see that Jimmy tying the game up had really angered Gibbs. If Gibbs’ temper hadn’t been increased twenty pounds by the camera it certainly was now as Jimmy practically tried to make a fool of him. 

Gibbs used his twenty pounds or more to body slam Jimmy into the gravy pool. Not only did he hold Jimmy down for the ten seconds needed for that point, but he quickly capitalized to earn a second point before the battle ended. Of course, this didn’t account for any costume points, so no one really knew who had won, but Gibbs definitely won the physical battle.

Before Jimmy had ripped off his nerd costume, Tony had thought it was the end for him that Jimmy had reached his nadir. Now, Tony couldn’t help wondering how this battle would really end and what it would mean for Jimmy long term. It was well known that Gibbs could hold a grudge.

The second round would begin shortly. First, they had to find out who would actually be continuing on after the first round of match ups. The scoreboard finally went up and the crowd was shocked.

Silence abounded as the crowd stared at the scoreboard and realized that both Jimmy and Gibbs would be moving onto the next round. This had never happened before. 

“It appears that the battle between the Gibbsmeister and Jimgry isn’t over folks! You’ll have to stick around for the rest of the competition to find out which one finally comes out on top. Both their tempers are flared, but which one is fired up enough to win?” Tony shouted gleefully. He personally was looking forward to more Gibbs vs Jimmy action. 

He felt kind of bad for Jimmy certain that Jimmy would lose to Gibbs by the end of the gravy bowl. He just couldn’t see any other outcome. Gibbs was a force to be reckoned with to begin with and Jimmy had challenged him on top of it.

The next round started with Balboa vs McGee. Despite McGee’s best efforts Balboa clearly won the fight. McGee grinned good naturedly as he settled down in the spectator seats to watch the rest of the competition. Abby had also made it to the second round. 

Some of the other agents had both been eliminated despite winning their round as only the ones with the most points went on regardless of whether they won or lost. Abby ended up against Bishop for the second round. The two women started their match to roars of excitement from the crowd.

Everyone couldn't wait to see who would come out on top between these two. Would Abby and her I can kill you without leaving any forensic evidence win? Or would it be Bishop and her ability to drink many a man under the table?

The two women tousled together for a bit, Abby gaining the upper hand until Bishop started resorting to dirty tricks like hair pulling and a few moves her brothers had taught her. Abby held her own though, at least until Bishop threw gravy in her face. Abby wiped the gravy out of her eyes and glared at Bishop, but it wasn't enough to stop Bishop from winning with her multitude of dirty tricks.

Gibbs quickly took out Dorneget during his round. Jimmy also fared well and defeated his opponent. That left Bishop, Balboa, Jimmy and Gibbs for the finals. 

Bishop and Jimmy battled it out and Jimmy surprised everyone by defeating Bishop despite her dirty tricks. Gibbs had to work to win against Balboa, but he did. Somehow the final battle was between Gibbs and Jimmy again. 

Tony couldn’t believe it. Maybe Ducky had it right to bet on Jimmy. A lot of people were certainly contemplating changing their bets. 

Though most were sticking with Gibbs because they just didn’t believe that the Great White could lose. Jimmy and Gibbs got into a stare down as they waited for the match to start. Tony couldn’t help wondering if Jimmy had a deathwish.

“Alright, folks. This is the final battle to end all battles. The winner of this battle will be the one with the best sausage gravy. Give it up for Gibbs the sausage man and Jimmy “Dean” Palmer everyone.”

The whistle sounded and Gibbs and Jimmy met in the middle. Jimmy was really going for it like Jimmy Dean really was his name and he needed to prove he was the top sausage maker. Of course, Jimgry was a good fit as well since he seemed to have a lot of anger going on as he tried to wrestle Gibbs into hold after hold. 

Gibbs wasn’t making it easy on Jimmy and actually managed to score the first point by getting Jimmy into a headlock. Gibbs had actual fighting experience, but Jimmy had done wrestling in highschool and college. Jimmy managed to pull out the points simply from his wrestling experience, but despite the close game that had the crowd on the edge of their seats Gibbs still managed to pull out the win. 

Strangely Gibbs and Jimmy seem to have come to an agreement about Gibbs’ pounds of temper. At least, if that pat on the back Gibbs had given Jimmy as they walked away after their battle was anything to go by. Tony thought he heard Gibbs invite Jimmy over to his place for drinks after the team Thanksgiving meal they had planned. 

Jimmy had turned him down saying he already had plans, but it was clear that Gibbs was super impressed with Jimmy’s gravy wrestling abilities. Maybe next year they’d have mashed potato wrestling rounds to go with the gravy wrestling.


	2. Bonus Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an unrelated short story about sausage and gravy.. because I couldn't help myself.

Tony and Gibbs are tied up in a cell as prisoners of wars. 

Tony, "Man I could really go for some sausage and gravy, right now." 

Gibbs, "Too bad, DiNozzo." 

Tony, "Come on, Gibbs. Just a little. It's not like we're ready to escape anyway." 

Gibbs glared at Tony for that comment. Taking that as acquiescence Tony started to unwrap Gibbs' sausage, massaging it to get the creamy gravy he loved out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'm back and will be able to keep up posting through end of December. Down to 2 stories written for the dictionary.com series.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
